Unwanted Yet Wanted
by Inuhanyou21
Summary: Final battle has come and gone. Inuyasha chose who to mate. One woman is left hurting, but can her heart be mended?


**'Unwanted Yet Wanted'**

**A/N: **_I personally love the Inu/Kag pairing, but I do enjoy a mix of either a made up male pairing with Kagome or Sesshomaru paired with her. It makes some story lines interesting. Enough chit chat, Enjoy the story!_

_I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND CO. OR ANY SONGS THAT MAY BE USED._

--------------------------------------------

Finally, the last battle with Naraku had come. He had all the shards of the Shikon no Tama, except for the three shards Kagome had managed to keep safe at her home. She had kept them there to assure that no one could get them if somehow the others they collected were stolen. Which did happen.

_**'Flashback'**_

_"Kikyo you bitch! Give them back!" Kagome screamed._

_"Do you actually believe I would listen to you, a copy of myself. You will fail little whore. And, you'll never have Inuyasha. He loves only me and will do as I wish." Kikyo spoke in an eerie tone as she was lifted to the skies by her soul stealers._

_'Who does she think she is? Inuyasha's going to be angry with me for her taking shards from me, __**again**__.' Kagome thought sadly._

_The thing though, was that Kagome couldn't stop Kikyo from taking the shards. A spell of some sort had been put on the hot spring she was now soaking in. She had a fight with Inuyasha not long ago and came upon this spring in her tyrade not far from camp. It had seemed safe, but once her body hit the steaming waters completely, she couldn't move when she saw Kikyo walk into her line of view. Kagome was seething as her voice wouldn't work at first, only able to think up threats. Kikyo moved toward her incarnation and snatched the small vile hanging from Kagome's neck. All seven shards were now in the hands of the dead miko. The woman that Kagome had grow to despise._

_**'End Flashback'**_

As Kagome expected to be scolded from Inuyasha, it never happened. At first he was angry until she had told him who took the shards. He became calm and seemed to actually be happy just by hearing his dead love's name. Kagome had cried that night, careful not to wake the others. It hurt that he wouldn't get that look for her.

Appearantly, Kikyo had given the shards to Naraku since he had all of the sudden shown up. Now here they were trying their best to destroy their most hated enemy. The small group was not the only ones facing the evil hanyou now. Some time after his appearance, Sesshomaru and the imp, Jaken arrived. Half way through the fight, more reinforcements had come. It was Kouga, along with his pack and other leards with their packs.

The battle had survived throughout the night. Some of the wolf youkai were killed and others wounded. The humans of the inutaichi group were growing tired, yet they pushed on, wanting nothing more than for Naraku to die. It finally came to a point that a chance had shown itself for victory. Inuyasha with his Tetsusiaga's ultimate attack, Sesshomaru's Tenseiga's power of life, both combined were enough to destroy any demon. Though, an evil half breed with most of the Shikon no Tama, was more powerful than any demon. As their attack merged, the one thing that would assure Naraku's death, flew through the middle of the power both swords created. Kagome had shot a purity arrow and then pulled out the one thing that could be rid of the hanyou for good. A katana, Kiyonaga, the sword of great purity. It was a relic found on the shrine, but was in great shape. So for Kagome's seventeenth birthday, Jii-chan actually gave her a great gift.

_**'Flashback'**_

_"Thanks jii-chan! I love it, really!" Kagome exclaimed happily, hugging her grandfather tight._

_"Your welcome sweetheart! I figured the protection of the sword will help you in the warring era." said jii-chan, happy that for once a gift from him was accepted no problem._

_"What do you mean, the sword will help me?" she asked curiously._

_"Hmm, from what I have learned in my day, is that this sword may be weilded by one with the purest of souls. It's name is Kiyonaga. It's great power may only be used by that of a miko. So, I would say that you must train with the sword to be able to handle the power carefully. You may have an easier time if you train your miko sences first. Maybe the lady Kaed-a can train you." he answered fully._

_"Jii-chan, her name is Kaede, not Kaeda. I guess your right though, ...for once." she said, but whispered the last part. "Well, I'm off! I'll come home as soon as I can!" With that she jumped in the well._

_**'End Flashback'**_

She had stuck to what she was told. She trained with Kaede during the time they were waiting for Naraku to show since there were no shards to collect any more. Her miko powers became stronger and she had learned how to use attacks that could both destroy and heal.

Kagome lifted the sword that Inuyasha said was a piece of junk, up with her right and up across her chest. She summoned Kiyonaga's most powerful attack, Heaven's Vengeance. Her form was glowing pinkish - purple, her eyes became a shining golden color as her hair faded to an angle white as her power radiated. She looked as if she were a white ark angle. At the peak of power, she sliced through the path where her arrow flew and all three swords power combined into a deadly and monsterous tornado. The earth around their feet shook vigerously, nocking down all who stood upon it, with exception of the three that had attacked.

Naraku had no where to escape as the ground shattering attack hit him full force. As the dust cleared, the only remains left were of a massive creater in the ground where the rest of the Shikon no Tama sat. Kagome walked over to pick up the tainted jewel, still glowing with power. As she purrified the jewel in her hand, the power finally died away and left the now silver haired girl sprawled on the ground in a state of unconciousness.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled, flying toward her adoptive sister on Kirara. Miroku walked over as well, only being able to walk after being poisoned once again by the saimyosho.

Sango looked around for the one person that should be at Kagome's side, only to find him gone.

"Damn him! Inuyasha ran off to his dead whore instead if seeing to Kagome's health." seethed Sango. Miroku patted her shoulder to calm her down, which worked after some time.

Sesshomaru looked on in amazement of of the girl now asleep. His stoic face had shimmered with interest before quickly dismissing it. He revived his annoying follower, Jaken, before walking off to the west now that the main threat had been disposed of.

------

After a nights travel on Kirara, the now group of three humans, arrived at their home village to have the still sleeping, Kagome looked at by Kaede. No matter how much they tried she wouldn't wake. Even Kaede had been confused, but had come to figure she needed rest after using such power.

Inuyasha had not once shown. The small group didn't believe that he had gone to hell yet. He still had one person he wished to destroy, Sesshomaru. He had said once that he wouldn't go with Kikyo until then. But, there was still the fact as to why he disappeared after the final battle.

After another two days, Kagome finally opened her now golden eyes that were far brighter than the amber of Inuyasha's. She looked around to see her second family sleeping, the first rays of light from morning seeping in through the cracks of the small mat covered window. She stood up, carefully not to wake her slumbering friends. She grabbed her bag and Kiyonaga and quietly stepped out of the hut. She quickly grabbed a paper and pencil out of the bag to write her friends a note saying she was gonna go home for two days to catch up with her family and tell the good news of the defeat of Naraku. She put in that she will come back with goodies.

------

"Mama! I'm home!" Kagome yelled from the front doorway.

'silence'

"Mama, Souta...Jii-chan!" she yelled again. Still no sound.

Kagome walked into the kitchen where her mother usually was. She found a note pastered to the fridge and read...

_Kagome dear, _

_We have gone to Aunt Chidori's for two weeks. She has come down with a bad flu. Souta and jii-cha tagged along so the could relax on the beach behind Chidori's condo. I hope your feeling well. See you in two weeks._

_Love you very much!_

_Mom_

Kagome looked at the calender and saw that her mother marked the day they left for her.

"Aww, they just left yesterday! Oh well. Just gonna have to leave a note in case they come early or late, which ever one.

Kagome wrote a letter of all the things that happened since she last had seen her family. When she finished, she walked upstairs to take a hot bath to soak her sore and bloodied body. When Kagome finally emerged from the warmth of the water, she went to her room to rest some before she would go back to the fuedal era. When she finally arose, the sun had set and it was around eight-thirty pm. Kagome glanced at her desk were she sat the jewel of four souls. It still needed to be completed.

She rose from her bed and opened her desk drawer to get the last three shards. She placed both jewel and shards in her hand and closed it. The same glow of power from the battle wrapped around her as the Shikon no Tama became whole once again.

"Wow, it actually worked!" Kagome said cheerfully. Although, when she caught white in the mirror from the corner of her eye, she looked up and nearly fainted. Kagome pulled her hair over her should to see only white.

"Now I'm in for it. Inuyasha is gonna call me old hag. Even if his hair is practically the same color, well almost. Oh, my kami! What happened to my eyes? They look like brand new golden rings. Is this what happens when a person uses Kiyonaga? Oh well, it still looks good. I'm just going to have a hard time telling my friends in this era some lie. Like a sickness did it. ...Oh crap, I'm thinking like jii-chan now." Kagome got some supplies and sweets together before she would return to her family in the past and search out Inuyasha since he wasn't around when she left.

----

Kagome pulled herself out of the well with Kiyonaga tied at her hip and the overly sized yellow bag on her back. She startedto walk toward the village, only to stop dead in her tracks when she caught sight of a soul stealer flying toward the Goshinboku. She bropped her bag at the bottom of the well and began to run toward Inuyasha's forest.

Slowly and quietly she hid behind another tree facing the much larger god tree. She covered her scent by a small barrier and watched as a couple kissed with lust radiating off their forms. Some clothing had been removed as the male lay atop the woman licking her neck and nipping the pale flesh.

"Kikyo..." the male groaned.

"You have to promise me, you will never see that pathetic excuse of a reincarnation of mine. And Inuyasha, I also want you to get that jewel to make my body real and you human." Kikyo said emotionlessly.

"Yes, my _mate_!" he growled in lust.

Kagome couldn't watch any more. She ran as fast as she could as far as she could. Her katana, cd player and Shikon jewel thumped against her body as she ran. Tears filled her golden eyes and streamed vastly down her cheeks. When she could no longer run, she collapsed at the base of a tree kneeling on her hands and knees. She sat back and turned her cd walkman on and fast forwarded to her favorite song 'Missing' and let her tears fall freely.

_Please, please forgive me_

_But I won't be home again_

_Maybe someday you'll look up_

_And, barely concious, you'll say to no one_

_Isn't something missing?_

She moved her knees to lean her forehead against them as she cried. Her body shook from each sob. She knew this day was going to happen, but never did it accur that it would be like this. He said he was gonna got to hell with Kikyo. Now they would rather live and kill her emotionly.

_You won't cry for my absence, I know_

_You forgot me long ago_

_Am I that unimportant_

_Am I so insignificant_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

"WHY?... WHY INUYASHA?" Kagome shot her head back and screamed out. A burst of energy flared around her, shooting to the sky.

A lone youkai scouting his lands, saw and felt the powerful aura rise to the sky. He headed slowly in that dirrection, to find the sorce.

_Even though I'm the sacrifice_

_You won't try for me, not now_

_Though I'd die to know you love me_

_I'm all alone_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

"I'm sorry mama, Souta, jii-cha. And I'm sorry to...S-Shippo, Sango, and Miroku. I can't go on. I love you all." Kagome cried softly, all emotion gone leaving coldnes and sadness. She raised her katana with both hands and said at last, "I love you Inuyasha, but without your love, I'm all alone...I've been defeated."

She cried out one last time as she forced the blade through her chest. The male youkai came up to the fallen miko just as she stabbed herself, the blood pouring, allowing her life force to leave.

_Please, please forgive me_

_But I won't be home again_

_I know what you do to yourself_

_I breathe deep and cry out_

_Isn't something missing_

_Even though I'm the sacrifice  
You won't try for me, not now  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone  
Isn't someone missing me?_

Even though I'm the sacrifice  
You won't try for me, not now  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone

_Isn't someone missing me?_

Once the heart of the miko stopped, a pulse beat at the hip of the demon.

"You wish this Sesshomaru to revive yet another human? How curious." he pulled the sword Tenseiga from it's sheath and searched for the reepers preparring the girls soul for the after life. He removed her Kiyonaga before slashing at the death youkai. Her wound was healed and her eyes flickered back open. She sat up, not knowing how she came to be without injury. She looked up and caught sight of the fearsome taiyoukai and instead of fear, coldness shown through her eyes.

"Why? Why would you revive me? I do not want this." she said with a face as stoic as Sesshomaru's.

"Tenseiga wished for you to be saved. This Sesshomaru merely permitted it's desire." he told her simply.

"I didn't asked to be saved. I...I can't live without..." she trailed off as tears fell and her body shook from each sob.

'What has become of this miko? What can cause such a powerful human to wish for death?' Sesshomaru thought.

"I...d-don't want this life any more! Why Kami! Why won't you except my death?" she cried harder.

"Enough of this! Answer me now. What has become of you to want death so badly?" he asked in an unusual angered tone.

Kagome looked up to lock golden eyes on amber saying, "I've lost. He chose Kikyo, not to hell, but to live. He doesn't want me. I lo-..." she choked on a sob and began to hear a low, barely audible growl.

"Inuyasha! Disgusting for one to choose something so vile over one living. Father would've been greatly displeased with that half breed. Such a disgrace to our family." he paused as his inner beast struggled to push through. "He will die!"

"Please, let me move on. I don't wish to live when I'm not wanted."she said silently.

"I will not allow the blood of my new charge to be spilled. You will come with this Sesshomaru to my castle. I could have use for you, other than watch your life be wasted little miko." he guestured for her to follow.

Silently she rose to her unstable feet, the strength in her body had gone and she fell back to the ground unconcious. Sesshomaru looked back when he didn't hear the girl following. He saw her limp form laying on the cold ground. He inwardly sighed and walked over to pick her up and cradled her against his chest with his single arm and tail for support. He had placed Kiyonaga back in it's sheath at her side before gathering her up.

As he took off at a run toward his home, he said softly, "You will be safe with this Sesshomaru. That filthy half breed and his dead witch won't get passed me without meeting their fates."

_'Your falling for this miko, ne?'_

'I have done no such thing' Sesshomaru countered his inner youkai.

_'You can't lie to me. This one is far more powerful than us. She would make a worthy mate.'_

'She is but a human. It would do you well to not say such things.' he retorted.

_'You could not touch me for I am you. So, what is so wrong about falling for a human? Care to explain?'_

'If you must know, it's because as a human, she will die far too soon. As where I'll live for nearly an eternity. I would not fall in love just to loose it so quickly.' was his reply.

'_I still believe it would be worth it. Just look at her beauty and such power that she holds.'_

Sesshomaru didn't answer back. Instead, he looked down into the face of the sleeping girl in his arms. Such torment written in her tear stained face. It would be quite hard to mend her broken heart. Since their last battle with Naraku, Sesshomaru had been quite impressed with the amount of power this one human posessed. He would not admit to himself nor others that he had a feeling of addmiration toward the girl. It was something akin to love but not quite. He had found himself think of her from past meetings with Inuyasha and his group. Each time a fight had began, whether it be Inuyasha or even him, Kagome had stood out to stop their fueding. She had saved Sesshomaru from Inuyasha's wrath and vise versa. So it came to this, why would a woman that perserved lives wish to die.

_'She had loved him. He left her alone and unwanted. Inuyasha had shattered life.' _said his inner beast.

Sesshomaru nodded in agreement. He would not allow that worthless being to harm this girl ever again. She would be his charge and with that came protection. Whether physical or emotional, he wouldn't allow her to be hurt no more.

---------

"Where am I?" Kagome said hoarsely.

"In your new home at my palace." a masculin voice that lay behind herself.

"Sesshomaru...why am I here and in bed with you no less?" she asked numbly.

"As I said before, you are my charge now. As for us in bed together, you had sobbed in your sleep and I merely came to calm your soul." Sesshomaru told her plainly with no emotion.

"Who's room is this?" Kagome sat up and looked around.

"Mine." was his answer.

She shot her head in his dirrection with a faint blush on her cheeks. His features were still as stoic as ever except for his eyes. They had shown interest.

"I pray you don't wish me as your personal whore. I don't work that way." she accused.

He raised a perfect eyebrow as he spoke, "This Sesshomaru could have any one demoness to be his whore as you put it. I just fancy your company."

'Oh how I wish i could be as cold as him, then my heart would no longer ache.' she thought sadly, but her thoughts were not unheard. The jewel of four souls heard her souls plea as a blinding light enveloped the room they were in. When the light faded, Sesshomaru stood in a state of shock. His normally stoic look gone, replaced by wide amber eye and mouth slightly open.

"What just happened? Oh no, where is the sacred jewel?" She began to panic.

Sesshomaru had closed hi mouth but still stared wide eyed at the stir crazy silver haired girl that was searching her body for the Shikon no Tama.

"Sesshomaru? Why are you looking at me like you've seen a ghost?" she said frantically.

He led her to a mirror across the room and said, "This is why your jewel is gone."

Her golden eyes grew wide at her appearance. She roamed a hand along her cheeks where two golden streaks adorned each side. She caught sight of her wrists where a single streak could be seen. Her once human ears were now at an elven point. She turned to her side to see if anything else had changed and gasped when she saw a flickering long fuzzy white tail tipped in gold.

"Oh my Kami!" she whispered in shock.

'_Now you can have her as a mate picky ass!' _his inner beast yelled.

"How did this happen?" he asked her instead of fighting his beast.

"I'm not sure. One minute I'm thinking that I wish I could be just like you, with no emotion." Kagome explained with a hint of guilt.

"Interesting! So you wanted to be like this Sesshomaru hmm. I would assume the jewel heard your unspoken plea."

"I guess your right. The hard part is going to be expling this to mother...Oh NO! The jewel is gone and I'm a demoness, I won't be able to go through the well no more!" she cried out tears treatening to spill. "What the? If my wish was to be like you with no emotion, why am I still feeling it?"

"Who said I had no emotions? I just keep the useless thing locked away." he told her with a curious expression.

"I assumed since you never show them." Kagome said sadly and ashamed as she cast her golden eyes to the ground.

With a sigh, Sesshomaru placed his clawed hand under her chin and lifted it to press his lips against hers passionately. Judging by the way she had gasped, she was utterly surprised, but had soon leaned in his embrace. She was a demoness now and kissing the most powerful and gorgeous demon lord in all the lands. Compaired to him, Inuyasha was nothing but a lost cause. Part of her did grow stronger after her unspoken wish. It helped her heart to learn to move on.

"Sesshomaru..." she moaned against his lips as he pulled her closer and deepened the kiss.

He pulled away know what his beast was going to say, so he spoke first, "Become my mate and be happy for all eternity? We will defeat all problems together."

"Hai, you've won me over. I'm greatful that someone does want me. That you want me." said Kagome with tears of happiness.

"You will become mine this night and tomorrow hunt down our enemy. My mate." he said before capturing her lips once again.

Throughout the night, they had become one. A challenge would be around the corner. The new couple would face the one who caused so much pain and gather up Kagome's adoptive kitsune. The day to come will be the final judgement for a discieving hanyou and his dead lover. He will be made to realize his grave mistake.

------

"I wonder if Kiyonaga will work anymore now that I've become an inuyoukai. That's not exactly pure any more." Kagome said to her mate.

"You still have your miko powers, although how is beyond this one's mind. You won't know until you try." Sesshomaru told her as the walked toward the village by Inuyasha's forest.

"Hmm..." she nodded. Kagome focused on the blade and aimed her sight on a near by tree yelling, "Angle's Wrath!" A burst of pinkish gold light shot from the sword and shattered the tree into splinters.

"That must mean you're still pure of soul. My beautiful and strong mate..." Sesshomaru was cut short when a yell came.

"Fucking Basturd! Where's Kagome? I can smell her on you and she has something that belongs to me." Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome stood behind her mate struggling with her inner youkai that was screaming to get out. She moved to the side of Sesshomaru, eyes glowing a deep red. She could see the hanyou with his clay bitch at his side. Her friends were running up the group as her anger peaked when Kikyo glared dangerously.

"I have nothing that belongs to you! You on the other hand, owe me that clay whore's death." Kagome seethed through clenched fanged teeth while her power surged around her.

"Kagome? What the hell have you done?" Inuyasha screamed at her.

"Disrespect my mate and die halfbreed." Sesshomaru warned.

"That little evil copy of me used the power of the Shikon no Tama. Kill her Inuyasha." Kikyo commanded.

He pulled out his Tetsusaiga, only to see a rusty old blade instead of the usual large fang.

"What the fuck? Transform you stubid sword, my mate is being threatened." Inuyasha shook the sword.

"My dear brother, you were warned. Now you will meet your demise with that undead witch." Sesshomaru said coldly.

"What the hell are you gonna do about it ass wipe?" said Inuyasha as his form started to change to its youkai form and eyes glowing red with light blue irises.

"Not what he'll do, what I'll do!" Kagome sang out visciously. Her inner beast no longer stuggling as she transformed into a great white dog with her tail, paws, and ears tipped in gold. Her golden fangs became double in length as a howl of both despair and anger rocked the earth.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you, Kikyo. She is still miko and can't be purified." Sesshomaru warned as he saw her notch an arrow, but as soon as it was said, the dead miko finally grew scared and ran as hersoul stealers took her to the air.

Kikyo would not escape however. Kagome had gathered her energy in between her jaws and opened them to release the ball of both miko and demonic power, hitting the dead miko in midflight, shattering her clay body into dust. Her mind shattering scream all that was heard.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha screamed out in pain as his youkai disappered back into his normal hanyou self. He collapsed to the ground with an empty look to the dirt.

Kagome returned to her normal form as well when the treat had been discarded.

"You brought this on yourself my dear friend." Miroku wisely spoke. Both he and his soon to be wife, Sango, walked over to a newly changed family member of theirs with Shippo on Miroku's shoulder.

"Kagome? Okaa-san!" Shippo cried out as he jumped into his mother's arms, where she held him close and whispered happy thoughts to him.

"Why? Why did you take her away from me?" Inuyasha interupped everyone's chattering.

"Because Inuyasha, she wanted me dead. And you deserve to feel the pain you have given me. I saw you two nights ago under Goshinboku, fucking that immitation of your past love. I ran far and collapsed under a tree. I took my own life because I tought I couldn't live without your love. You chose Kikyo when you had a living and breathing woman right in front of you that loved you and you couldn't give me a chance. I thought I was defeated and alone. Sesshomaru saved me. And with a silent wish and the love of a taiyoukai, I have become whole. I only allow you to live and feel the pain I felt these past two years of traveling with you and painfully loving you. It's your turn to loose, your turn to suffer." Kagome spoke coldly, although tears had streamed down her flawless face. Her mate and kit held her to comfort her as her two friends stood at her side feeling grief for both of their team mates and familly. It had finally came to an end. One friend was now happy as the other was sent off to be wrapped in termoil.

-----------------

Five hundred years had passed by with the lands changing. Sesshomaru and Kagome's lands were hidden by montains and trees with a barrier creating an immage that nothing was there and no one could pass. Kagome was finally reunited with her family, even though they never knew she had been gone more than a month to them. Her two sons and daughter were the only proof that it had indeed been that long. Inuyasha had disappeared after hearing Kagome's words. Some had said that he killed himself for the regret and sadness he felt. Others say he had a new love and protected a village hidden from the world that was of humans, hanyous, and youkai that lived together in peace. No one truly knew. Kagome and Sesshomaru were the only ones that knew the truth, he had lived with regret and passed away after three hundred years. He had loved a human again, Cho found him half dead and had cared for him. They had one daughter together, but when Cho had died of an uncurable sickness, his loss caused his heart and soul to shatter and lost all will to live. His daughter, Mitsuko was only four years old when both parents died. Kagome had taken in her niece with a happy heart. This was the child that could've been hers at one time, but was happy to consider her a daughter when she had no one else. So the tale ends. A love shattered and unwanted became whole and wanted by a Taiyoukai, Lord of the Western lands, Sesshomaru. Together they would live out eternity, to love ech other for all their lives.

-----------------------------------------

**A/N: **_So it ends. I hope you enjoyed this fic. Please review and check my other stories to see if you like. Bye!_


End file.
